


Four months

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been four months since Alicia saw Finn. She remembered his last visit in her apartment like it happened yesterday. The moment he said they can’t work together was heartbreaking. She finally admitted to herself that she was feeling something more and he hit her with saying he can’t live that way. Then he left. He left her with nothing to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four months

**Author's Note:**

> today is a very sad day for me and all finn fans. matthew goode left the show and it's said that he won't be back or will be back for a one or two episodes. this is how i see it. i wrote this fic to show you how i see the season 7. alicia working in her new law firm, finn being in new york. those two episodes finn would appear in, would be with alicia. i really hope matthew will show up in the last episode and finn and alicia will get a chance to be together.

It’s been four months since Alicia saw Finn. She remembered his last visit in her apartment like it happened yesterday. The moment he said they can’t work together was heartbreaking. She finally admitted to herself that she was feeling something more and he hit her with saying he can’t live that way. Then he left. He left her with nothing to hold on to.

It’s been four months. Alicia’s started her own firm (again). She didn’t accept Canning’s offer to set up in partnership. She’s decided to go on her own. She’s still married to Peter, still living in the same apartment with Grace. She tries to speak to Zach as often as it’s possible, though it’s hard. She realised it will never be the same for both of them.

It’s been four months but Alicia still couldn’t forget about Finn. Every day when she woke up, she started thinking about him. He’s been everywhere where she looked. He’s in her new office, in her apartment, in the street. He sits next to her in a car when she drives through the city. He takes the seat beside her when she’s out for a drink. He followed her everywhere and Alicia couldn’t get him out of her head.

It’s been four months and three days when she got an offer. Some old fellow lawyer called her and offered her a case in New York. New York. The city where she’s been to with Will. The city where Finn lived happily with his ex-wife, or wife now and son. He had his whole life back there.

Alicia didn’t want to say yes but then again – it was a big city. There was no possible way she would meet Finn. She’d be there for a week or so, then she’d be back in Chicago and never come back. She’d never see Finn again.

So she decided to say yes.

She packed her things, said goodbye to Grace and flew to New York. She stayed in a hotel and got ready for her first meeting with Mr. Carter and her new client.

“Hello Mrs. Florrick!” Said Mr. Carter with a big smile on his face. They shook their hands and went in to the high building in the city centre. “Are you ready to face our opponent? He’s one of the greatest lawyers in New York. Seriously, he wins every case. He moved out of New York for over a year but now he’s back and even stronger. I hope we’ll be the first ones who will beat him.”

“We’ll do whatever it takes, Mr. Carter.” Alicia said smiling. They stopped in front of the door when a young woman came to them.

“Mr. Carter, he’s waiting.” She said with a mysterious look. Mr. Carter nodded and led Alicia in.

Alicia stepped in and looked at a very tall and handsome man with a short dark hair. She had a weird feeling she knew him and when he turned to face them, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

It was him.

“Oh my God.” Alicia whispered with a serious face. “I’m sorry Mr. Carter but I have to get out of here for a moment.” She felt like she couldn’t breathe. New York was such a big city but now it seemed like she was in the smallest village where everyone knew each other. “It’s not happening.” She whispered to herself as she leant against the wall. She took some deep breaths and shook her head. Then she decided to go back in there. “I’m sorry, I felt a bit dizzy.”

“Is everything okay now?” Mr. Carter asked concerned. Alicia nodded. “Mrs. Florrick, I want you to meet Finn Polmar. I told you about him.”

“Hi Alicia.” Finn said as he came closer and smiled at her briefly.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Polmar.” Alicia said officially as she shook his hand. Finn frowned. “I heard you’re one of the greatest lawyers in the city.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard a lot about you too.” Finn said when they sat down. “Okay, let’s talk about the case, shall we?”

After the meeting Alicia stormed out of the office and went out of the building as quickly as it was possible. She felt like she was going to cry in a moment. She couldn’t stand being so close to Finn again. How was it possible that out of all the lawyers in New York, she got to work against him?

“Alicia, wait!” Finn shouted behind her. She kept on walking but she wanted to hide somewhere that he couldn’t see her. He took the hold of her hand and stopped her. “Why did you act like you don’t know me?”

“We don’t keep in touch, then what should I say? That you’re my friend? Or who… Who are you for me Finn?” Alicia asked with a breaking voice. As much as she didn’t want to, she felt that her eyes were starting to be filled with the tears. She had to get to her hotel room as soon as it’s possible. She couldn’t stand being near him anymore. “I have to go. I’ll see you in a courtroom tomorrow.”

“Why can’t we talk?” Finn asked as he followed her steps. “Maybe we’ll get for a drink or a dinner?”

“Finn, stop.” Alicia interrupted him. Finn frowned again. “We can’t do this. We’re not friends anymore, we don’t know each other anymore. We’re just two strangers working on the same case. Let’s stick to that.”

“Alicia, we’re not strangers. I know you!”

“No, Finn. I’ve realised that we never really knew each other.”

And then she got in the cab and left Finn alone in the crowded street.

 

* * *

 

“Dear God, Mrs. Florrick. I knew that you were a good lawyer but I had no idea you were that damned good.” Said Mr. Carter when they were leaving the courtroom. “I’m so proud of us working together. We should do this more often, what do you think?”

“Unfortunately I don’t think it’s a good idea. I can’t travel that often.” Alicia said politely. “But if I have any problems, I’ll call you and maybe you’ll get to help with that?”

“Sure, I would love to.” Mr. Carter smiled. “You know, I’ve never seen Polmar being so nervous. I don’t know how you did this but you totally drove him crazy.”

Suddenly Finn showed up. “Congratulations, Mr. Carter. Mrs. Florrick, can we talk for a minute?”

“I’ll leave you alone. Goodbye Alicia.”

“Finn, please. Let me go.” Alicia said and looked at him like she was begging him. He just shook his head. “What do you want from me?”

“You come to New York, we get to work together, I thought that maybe we’ll get to talk about… us.” Finn explained.

“There’s no ‘us’ Finn. There never was and never will be.” She said seriously. “Can you please let me go? Let’s forget about each other and never meet again, okay? I can’t look at you without thinking that we could have it all and now we have nothing. I can’t be close to you because all I’m thinking about is how I wasted it. So I’m sorry but I can’t go for a drink with you, I can’t sit next to you, I can’t talk to you because all I want to do is say how much I love you. Then I want to kiss you and never leave you. But I can’t. You have your life here and I belong to Chicago. So yes, we’re strangers, Mr. Polmar. And now excuse me, but I have to go to my hotel room and pack my things. Goodbye.”

He stopped her again. Finn put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wanted to protest but when she opened her mouth to say something, he kissed her. Their lips locked for the very first time and though it should feel wrong, it felt so right. Alicia kissed him back and kept kissing him for a long time like her life depended on that. She was falling for him more and more with every second they were so close.

When they finally pulled apart, they looked into each other’s eyes seriously. “We didn’t get a proper goodbye.” Finn said simply and kissed her cheeks and forehead. “I didn’t want to say goodbye because it would be too damn hard. But now you’re here… I’m sorry but I had to do this.”

“Now it’s even harder for me to forget you.” Alicia whispered and she hid in his arms. “So please, don’t do anything. Just let me go.”

“I really wish I could let go of you that easily.” Finn breathed to her ear. “I really wish it was simple. But it’s not. I don’t want to let you go, I don’t want to ever leave you.”

“You’re with your wife, Finn. You’re happy here.” Alicia reminded him and he nodded. “I have to go. I have a flight in a few hours.”

“So I’ll drive you to the airport.” Finn offered but Alicia shook her head. “Come on, let me say goodbye to you properly.”

“No, Finn. It’s too late to say goodbye properly.” Alicia kissed him on a cheek and then left him again.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later Alicia still couldn’t forget the meeting with Finn. She couldn’t get him out of her head. Her thoughts were filled with a memory of their kiss. It was the greatest kiss she’s ever experienced. She understood why Finn didn’t say goodbye when he left for New York. She didn’t want it as well. Now she was back in Chicago and couldn’t stop thinking about him. She was scared she would forget the feelings of his lips on hers very soon. She never wanted to forget that.

She heard the knocking on the door but she didn’t want to get up to open. “Grace! Can you open the door?” She shouted but didn’t hear the reply. “Grace!” Still nothing. Someone knocked once again. Alicia sighed and got out of bed and went to open the door.

It was Finn. She blinked her eyes like she couldn’t believe he was here.

“Finn?” Her voice was shaking. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get you back.” He said as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He put his arms around her waist and smiled slightly. “Alicia, after you got back to Chicago, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t get you out of my head. I’ve realised how much I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved my ex-wife. I couldn’t lie anymore. Not to her, not to you, not to me. I love you, Alicia. And I’ll do anything to get you back.”

“You can do only one thing.” Alicia said quietly looking into her eyes.

“Tell me. I’ll do anything, I promise.” Finn really meant that, he really cared. Alicia smiled and stroked his cheek.

“Kiss me.”

So he did.

“And now…” She said when they pulled apart. “Love me.”

So he will.


End file.
